


flash, bam, alakazam

by sarahcakes613



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Magician Sonny Carisi, Misunderstandings, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613
Summary: Sonny performs magic tricks at a kid's birthday party and flirts a little, only he thinks he might have been flirting with the kid's stepdad. Whoops.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 83
Collections: Barisi Professions Bingo





	flash, bam, alakazam

**Author's Note:**

> This ticks off the "entertainer" square on my bingo card. I had a magician at my 9th birthday party and most of my classmates were like wow this is baby but jokes on them magic is COOL.
> 
> Eternal thanks to Nads for talking it out and giving me the idea for that final magic trick.

A hush descends upon the crowd as a dozen six-year-olds stare up at Sonny in rapt attention.

“Okay,” he says very seriously. “I’m going to need an _extra special helper_ for this next one, because I don’t think I can do it alone.”

A dozen hands shoot up in the air and Sonny waves his wand slowly as he considers each volunteer. He stops at a curly-haired little boy seated front and centre who is practically vibrating with excitement.

“What do we think?” He asks the crowd. “Should we give the birthday boy a big cheer as he comes up to help me?”

The assembled children and a few watching parents clap as Noah jumps up and runs around the small table to stand next to Sonny.

Sonny gestures to a box on the table, and then lifts the lid to show that it’s empty. As he weaves his distracting spell on the children, he also catches the eye of Noah’s mother, letting her know it’s time for the big reveal.

She nods and excuses herself from her conversation, making her way over to the magic show.

“Mom!” Noah excitedly yells. “I’m the extra special helper!”

“I can see that!” She exclaims. “I can’t wait to see what you’re going to do, sweetie!”

Sonny throws a shimmery cloth over the box and then very solemnly places a smaller version of his own top hat on Noah’s head.

“Alright, now, what we’re going to do,” he says, “is you’re going to put your hand on top of mine where I’m holding my wand, okay? Because this is a _very_ powerful spell and I’m going to need you to help keep me strong. Can you do that, little man?”

Noah nods, his head jerking up and down so fast his curls bounce. He puts his hand on top of Sonny’s and together they aim the wand at the covered box.

“On the count of three, we’re going to say ‘alakazam’ and then we’re going to tap the box, you got that?” Noah nods again. “Okay, let’s go. One,” Sonny counts with Noah. “Two, three, alakazam!”

He taps the covered box with his wand and then begins to shake his arm like the magic is making him tremble. Noah holds on tight and Sonny’s arm steadies.

“Wow, Noah, that was really fantastic!” Sonny enthuses. “I don’t think I could have done it without your help, but we’re not done just yet. Now comes the _most important_ part.”

Noah gazes up at him, eyes wide, waiting for his instruction.

Sonny puts his hand on the cloth and prepares to remove it. “I’m going to need you, Noah Porter Benson, to have a really amazing, magical, and HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”

With that, he whisks the cloth away with a flourish, revealing the box and table are gone and in their place is a small hutch in which a sable-colored rex rabbit is sitting, his nose twitching.

Everyone gasps and Noah throws his hands over his mouth and then looks to his mother. She nods encouragingly and he immediately kneels down to inspect his new pet, while all of his friends gather around and coo at it.

Sonny steps back, grinning. He’d been thrilled when Ms. Benson had asked if he could help her turn Noah’s birthday gift into a magic trick. What magician doesn’t want a chance to pull a rabbit out of thin air?

“It’s mirrors, isn’t it?”

“Sorry?” Sonny looks over at the man who is speaking to him. He’s a latecomer, wearing a three-piece suit that suggests he has just arrived from something slightly fancier than a first-graders birthday party.

“Mirrors, to make it look like there was nothing there.” The man gestures at the rabbit hutch.

Sonny shrugs. “A magician never reveals his secrets.”

The man grins at him. “Not even a sneak peek under the cape?”

Sonny rolls his eyes but can’t hold back a responding smile. “I save that for the adult parties,” he jokes, and the man’s eyes darken as he steps closer.

“Do you do private shows?”

“Uncle Rafa!! Come see my rabbit!” Noah calls out, and the moment is broken as the man turns, his smile growing even bigger as he responds to the little boy.

As he admires Noah’s new friend, he puts his arm around Noah’s mother and gives her a kiss on the forehead. “Sorry I’m late,” he murmurs.

“You’re here now,” she says softly, nuzzling into him. “I’m glad you could make it.”

Sonny shakes his head. He definitely did not mean to accidentally flirt with his client’s partner.

Although the performance is over, Sonny’s been invited to stay for cake and punch, which he’s all too happy to accept. The rabbit is moved into the house, away from the noise, and the children are let loose to run around while the refreshments are set up. Sonny watches as the man Noah called Uncle Rafa emerges from the house, changed into a pair of darkwash jeans and a loose coral linen shirt.

Noah drags him into a game of tag, shrieking with excitement as he pretends to chase the little boy around, arms up like he’s a monster. He manages to catch him and swoops him up into a hug while growling.

Sonny notices Noah’s mother watching them fondly. “Noah’s stepdad is really good with him.” Sonny comments.

Ms. Benson looks over at him, her brow furrowed. “Oh,” she says, “he’s not -”

“Liv,” a voice calls to her. “The cake’s ready!”

She excuses herself, clapping her hands and calling for everyone to come sing Happy Birthday. Sonny joins in, and everyone cheers as Noah blows out his candles, his eyes squeezed shut as he makes his wish.

A corner piece complete with icing rose is handed to Sonny and he takes it back to his equipment to sit and eat. He’s surprised when Noah’s stepfather sits down next to him, two pieces of cake on a plate in one hand and a glass of fruit punch in the other. He sets the drink down and digs into his dessert.

“I’m sorry I missed most of the show, Noah hasn’t stopped raving about it.” He says, taking a bite of cake, and Sonny is half charmed and half appalled at the way he is eating with his fingers. He's also more than a little turned on by the peek of the man's tongue as it darts out to lick crumbs off his fingers.

“He was a very good assistant,” Sonny says. “He’s got a knack for it, actually. You can see it, in some kids. Get him a magic kit for Christmas, see what happens.”

The other man considers him and then looks over to Noah, who is waving his arms wildly as he talks to a friend, crumbs of cake flying as he gestures.

“Not a bad idea,” he murmurs. He holds out his clean hand to Sonny. “I didn’t get a chance to introduce myself earlier, I’m Rafael.”

Sonny shakes his hand. “Sonny the Magnificent, at your service.”

Rafael runs his eyes down Sonny appreciatively. “You certainly are magnificent,” he says with a wink.

Sonny smiles despite feeling a small lump in his throat. He likes Noah, and Noah’s mom, and he’s pretty sure at least three other parents from today will be calling to book him for parties. Flirting with his client’s boyfriend isn’t part of the birthday package.

“You should probably get back to the party,” Sonny says. Rafael blinks at him and then his face shutters.

“Right,” he says, standing up. “Well, thanks, anyhow. I know Liv is really happy with how the whole rabbit thing worked out.”

Sonny nods but doesn’t look up as Rafael walks away.

He finishes his cake and tries not to watch at how Rafael wraps his arm around Ms. Benson’s shoulders as they watch Noah tear open the rest of his presents. He fails though, which means he’s watching when another latecomer joins the party and heads straight to Noah’s mother. He greets Rafael with a handshake and then kisses Ms. Benson.

This one isn’t a kiss on the forehead, and Sonny blushes at the public display of affection. Even from this distance, he is pretty sure he saw a flash of tongue. He realizes he may have had the wrong idea of it, but before he can do something about it his phone buzzes reminding him of his next party.

He is just finished packing up his gear when Rafael comes back up to him.

“Leaving so soon?” He asks.

“I have another party to get to,” Sonny says. “A bachelorette.”

“Ah, so you weren’t joking about the adult parties.” Rafael’s eyes glitter with curiosity.

Sonny laughs. “No, I was. It’s my sister’s, I’m just going along for security.”

“Listen,” Rafael says. “I think maybe you got the wrong idea before, about me.”

Sonny looks back at Ms. Benson, who is talking to a friend. The other man who has just arrived is kneeling in front of Noah, wiping icing off his face with a tissue and listening attentively as Noah tells him everything he missed.

“I’m her best friend.” Rafael states. “Her gay best friend. Not Noah’s stepdad.”

“Okay,” Sonny says. “That’s good to know.”

“Yeah?” Rafael looks relieved.

“Yeah.” Sonny finishes putting his stuff away and begins wheeling his cart down to the driveway.

“Wait,” Rafael calls out. “Aren’t you going to at least give me your number?”

Sonny turns and winks at him. “Check your pocket.”

Rafael puts a hand in his jacket pocket and his eyes widen as he pulls out a small piece of cardstock with Sonny’s contact information on it.

“How did you do that?” He asks.

“I told you,” Sonny says. “A magician never reveals his secrets. But if you want to take that sneak peek under the cape, call me.”

**Author's Note:**

> It doesn't change the story any which way but if you're curious, I was definitely picturing Tucker as Liv's boyfriend in this one.


End file.
